Unspoken Words
by blackstar48
Summary: "I should have helped her up in the light side. But now she has fallen for the dark side." Angsty fic about Snow and Regina. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! It's been a while since I last wrote my latest fanfic. But I have a pretty good idea of what's to come in Storybrooke Chatroom and also Broken Promises. I have NOT abandoned any of those fics, I just had a writer's block. I apologize for that. But now, I have this little one shot story in my head, but I'm not sure if I want to extend it to a two/three shot. Anyhoo, here's my latest fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Eddy and Adam own OUAT, and also ABC Studios.**

I knew a woman who I loved very dearly as if she were my own mother. Regina, my stepmother. She was very pretty with long dark locks cascading down her face and a smile that lit up the whole world. Regina was my role model. I looked up to her everyday. She reminded me very much of my late mother. She always spoke to me with that sweet, calming voice and it took away all my fears of the world.

But I soon realized when I got older, her smiles were all fake and the sweetness in her tone were merely just words that she did not mean. I did not realize that quickly enough though. It took me quite a while to catch on everything. I mean, I noticed small little things that happened. The way she would look at her ring with a faraway look in her eyes. Whenever I mentioned my father, her eyes would _very slightly _get cold and bitter. It was too quick to notice the flash of anger whenever I talked about my father. But then I soon realized the tone in her voice was different.

She used to have this innocent, sweet young voice that calmed everything. Now, whenever she spoke, it was low, velvety and full of mystery. As if she was hiding something really big. She stopped saying goodnight to me in her pleasant voice. Instead, if sounded empty...broken.

Everyday, _she_ puts on that mask for everyone to show that everything was okay. But it was not okay. In fact, everything going on in that woman's life was a far cry from okay. She's about to reach her breaking point. The point where all traces of good from her will disappear completely.

I saw it everyday. I can see through her soul, the soul inside her is wrecked emotionally. Confused and unsure of what to do.

But I gave it no mind. I thought she was just going through a phase. Oh how wrong I was.

Now that I look back on it, I should have helped her be on the right track to happiness. But I was very foolish and thought that she didn't need me. After all, she was the queen. Queens got everything they wanted, right? At least that's how it was in the stories they told me.

_Wrong. She never wanted to be Queen._

__How could I have not seen that? I now remember that she never did dance during the balls or laughed that could have filled up the whole room. Stupid me for being so naive. Why did I not notice my very own stepmother shiver when I asked her about her and father?! I was so blind. Regina was suffering in her own palace as queen.

I should have been there to comfort her in the nights when I heard her sobbing quietly. But I was too afraid. Would she have accepted my comfort or would she had lashed out at me? It does not matter, I should have helped her anyways.

Her path to darkness was because of me. I did not help her up in the good side, and now she has fallen to the dark side.

_If only she could here my thoughts right now, would she understand me now? Would she let go of all the hate inside her?_

Thosewere my thoughts as I lay a single lily -her favourite flower- into her grave.

_"I'm sorry, Regina. I love you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I heard what happened at Comic Con on Saturday. I understand that SwanQueen is not happening on the show, and that some fans are pretty upset... but isn't that what fanfics are for? To create a world in which you get to decide who goes with who in your favourite fandom? The writers are doing what they think is the best for the show. It's impossible for Adam and Eddy to do every single thing their fans want them to do on the show. Besides, hating on Adam, Eddy, Lana and Jen ain't cool at all; they work really hard for us fans, so PLEASE just stop hating on them, especially the actors because they have nothing to do with this. Give them respect instead. They certainly do not deserve the trash talking and hate they're receiving.**

** Sorry for this rant, but I just needed to get this out of my head.**

**RECOMMENDATION: I suggest you listen to either "When You're Gone" or "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne while reading this chapter. See if it will have any effect while you're reading the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: In Chapter 1**

It's been a few weeks since I last visited Regina. I still find it hard to believe that she's gone. But she's gone and left us all here on Earth. At least she's not suffering anymore from the cruel and harsh things here on Earth.

I miss her.

Everyone misses her, especially Henry.

So now I'm here lying down on the bed, still. Locked up in my apartment, not talking.

Charming had to force me to leave, but I knew that while he was trying to do so, he also had tears in his eyes.

_"Snow?" It was barely a whisper. I didn't acknowledge the presence or voice as I just stared ahead at the grave. _

_"Snow, it's time to go...come on." It was Charming, and he tried to pull me up. I stayed rigid in my place, still trying to ignore the other presence._

_I heard a sad sigh. Charming put a gentle hand on my shoulders. _

_"Hey," he said comfortingly, "I know that this has been hard for you, even me-hell, all of us...but... it's time to let go. It will only cause you pain if you keep living in the past, in the pain that your are in."_

_I finally opened my mouth. "I...don't want to...forget...her..." Sobs escaped my body as I tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall down my eyes._

_"Come on, Snow, our family needs you, especially during these hard times," he pleaded with me. _

_I snorted. "She needed me when she needed it the most, when she was in pain-when she was going through hard times." Another sob. "And now she's gone..."_

_Charming looked at me with his eyes. "Please Snow, not now... we have to go."_

_"No, you can't make me leave!" I snapped at him. "Leave me alone!"_

_"You're in denial, I understand-"_

_"-no, YOU don't understand!" I snapped. "She was my stepmother, I looked up to her and I had no idea she hated me! But I clung on to her, I was emotionally attached to her still, even when she tried to kill me. And even here in Storybrooke, I still loved her. I can't just let go of this, David...I'm sorry, I can't..." I buried my face in my hands._

_Another voice spoke up. "Mary Margaret...Mom... we miss her too. But we need you." It was Emma._

_"I'm not leaving," I stated firmly._

_I heard some shuffling noises, then David said something about 'I think it's time we do this, we have no choice,'. _

_"I'm sorry Snow, but we have to do this. We love you but you have to come home..." David spoke with great sorrow._

_"What are you talking about-" And before I knew it, David grabbed me fiercely and carried me out of the cemetery. _

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME, DAVID? I CAN'T LEAVE REGINA THERE!" I screamed out into his ear. My head was spinning, and I had reduced into tears, until I could not bear it anymore. I had passed out. _

I had nightmares most nights, on the days I was able to sleep. They would consist of seeing Regina dying over and over again, and me not being able to spare her life.

On other nights I barely slept. I was overworked by stress, and it was not doing any good for me. I was still in denial, and would constantly lash out at people for no reason.

_"Grandma? I miss mom," Henry whispered to me._

_"I miss her too," I said as I formed a sad smile on my face. _

But soon, time passed, and slowly my emotional wounds started to heal slowly. It wasn't much but it was a start. I started to go back into teaching in the school. I was happier, especially when I was around kids.

It reminded me of when Regina taught me to ride a horse after she saved me.

_"Regina, I'm going to be so bad at riding horses," I whined. "I'll never learn how to ride horses..."_

_The brunette woman pushed her dark long tresses of hair away from her face, and put her hands on her hips._

_"Snow, I promise you that you will be great at riding horses. You just need practice, that's all," she assured me._

_I did practice a few more times, and I soon enough I got the hang of it. I rushed over to Regina, who was cleaning up the stables._

_"Regina?! Oh Regina..." I sang._

_"Yes?" she turned around. I tackled her to the ground in a tight embrace. "Snow-!? What are you-?"_

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're the best teacher ever. I now know how to ride a horse...all thanks to you!"_

_She smiled. "I told you. All you needed was practice."_

_"I know!" I said excitedly. _

_Then Regina frowned. "Uh, Snow... wanna help me out here, seeing as I'm on the ground?"_

_"Oh yes, sorry!" I pulled her up, and then I sighed. "You know, you inspire me."_

_"In what way?" _

_"You make me want to be a teacher one day..."_

_"Maybe one day, Snow, you'll be a teacher."_

I realized that when Regina cast the curse, she did me a favour...sort of. Even though I was cursed to not remember who I was, she put me in the position to be a teacher.

I guess even though she hated me at the time, she still remembered that it was my passion to be a teacher.

Now, I'm happier. Our family has picked up the pieces.

I guess time really does heal the wounds.

Soon, I found out that we would have another baby. Of course we were happy, but at the same time, I felt a bit saddened at the fact that you would not be there to see my child.

Time flew by and soon, I had my child...a daughter.

As I looked at my newborn daughter, I saw that she had brown eyes. Just like Regina. They were a dark brown shade with a tint of black. They were beautiful. I was instantly pulled back to the time when she saved me.

I remembered the warmth in her eyes. They lit up the room when she smiled.

When I looked at my daughter's eyes, they reminded me right away of Regina.

"What should we name her, Snow?" Charming whispered, still looking at our newborn baby.

I smiled. "Regina. Her name is Regina."

Charming didn't even have to ask why I named her after Regina. He knew why, as the rest of us did.

"Welcome to the world, _Regina_," I cooed softly.

_5 YEARS LATER_

"Gina?! Let's go visit grandma today!" I exclaimed to my 5 year old daughter. It was remarkable how my baby Gina looked a lot like my late step mother, Regina. The only difference was that she had my chin, like Emma.

"But momma..." Gina whined. I gave her a stern look. "Fine..." she went to her room and wore her favourite dress.

5 minutes later, Gina, Emma, Henry, Charming and I got inside our car.

"We're visiting her, aren't we, grandma?" Henry asked.

Emma chuckled. "Yeah kiddo, we are," she answered for me.

Soon enough, we made it to the cemetery and went over to Regina. I set the lily in my hand on the grave.

"Regina," I began. "Meet your granddaughter."

Gina went over to Regina's grave. "Hi," she said happily. "My name is Gina. We both have the same name. Isn't that funny?" She giggled. "Momma says I look a lots like you. Maybe I'll look just like you when I get older. You look very pweety in the pictures momma gave me."

"Happy birthday, Gina," I whisper into my daughter's ear.

Later that evening, I dreamt of the pastures where Regina and I first met...where she saved me.

I immediately saw her...Regina.

_"Regina," I called out._

_She came closer to me. She still looked the same to me. Still beautiful, that same smile on her face when she was happy. Her hair was still up to her shoulders, fluffed to perfection. She was wearing a very simple and casual white dress. Even though it was simple, it made Regina still look like an angel. Typical Regina._

_Regina went to me and embraced me. She smelled like sweet spiced apples- her signature scent. How I've missed this scent. I buried my face into her neck, taking in the scent._

_ "My dear Snow..." she whispered. "I've missed you."_

_"I miss you more," I told her. Suddenly, Regina frowned. "Why are you crying?" she asked sadly. _

_"What? I'm not-" I was confused. Regina reached out and wiped the tears (that I was not aware of) off my face. _

_"Don't cry, Snow. It does not look good on you," she joked._

_ I laughed at her words. Regina joined in, her laughter sounding like a chorus of angels._

_ "What happened between us, whatever it is...it's over. It's time for you to move on, Snow," she said kindly to me. "I have," I replied back to her._

_Regina reached out for my hands. It was such a simple gesture, but it meant a lot to me. Her hands were warm. _

_'Is this...real?' I thought. _

_"What do you think?" Regina asked gently. Her voice sounded like an angel. I gasped. "You-you can read my mind?" The older brunette only nodded._

_"This is nice. It's so peaceful here, Snow." Regina said after a few minutes. _

_'It is,' I thought, knowing she could hear me._

_"Your daughter... Gina, is it? That's her name?" Regina asked me._

_"Yes, yes it is." I said. _

_Regina was quiet for a moment. Then she spoke. "After all the things I've done to your family...to you...why would you name your daughter after me?" Now this time it was Regina whose tears ran down her cheeks. _

_I reached out for her face, gently wiping down stray tears off her face. "I think you know why I chose to name my daughter after you, Regina," I said quietly, while looking at her dark brown eyes. How I've missed looking at her eyes, so expressive. Her eyes that looked so much like Gina's._

_"Well, she does have my eyes, don't you think?" Regina commented. Then she sighed. "I wish I could talk to her. Tell Gina that I'll always be there to protect her. I'll be her guardian angel. What is it you Charmings call it? Oh yes, saviour. I'll be your daughter's saviour."_

_We both laughed at Regina's joke._

_"You know, I wished we had more moments like this...before you..." I couldn't even bring up to say the word._

_"Before I died?" Regina finished for me. _

_ "It still hurts," I admitted openly._

_ "My death?" Regina asked me. _

_"Well, yes...but it's not just that. It's just that...sometimes, I wonder what could have been if we had gotten along like this before you...died."_

_"Sometimes I wonder that too," Regina admitted. "But like I said, what happened already happened. Nothing can be done to reverse this."_

_"Not even magic?" I wondered. The brunette angel shook her head. "Not even magic. Chances are it only makes things worse."_

_"You're right," I agreed._

_"I've never gotten the chance to say this to you, Snow. But here, I'll say it now." Regina told me. "I never stopped loving you. Not even when I was corrupted by darkness, not even when I brought the whole of the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke."_

_"The curse," I said. "I told you a long time ago that I wanted to teach...and when you cast the curse, you made sure I became a teacher..." _

_"I guess I still wanted you to be happy somewhat, though the past version of me would never admit that," she chuckled lightly. "My love for you was still there, but it was buried by the darkness. But now I'll admit that I never, ever stopped loving you, Snow. I still love you, in fact."_

_"I didn't stop loving you either," I told her. "While I was in hideout in the forest, I still cared for you. When we were cursed in Storybrooke, I may have forgotten our past, but I still held a soft spot for you, even though you were the mayor." I took a deep breath. "I still love you and I can never ever forget you, Regina."_

_Regina gave me a smile that lit up the pastures we were in. "Oh come here," she whispered as she held her arms open. I gave in to her embrace, as we stayed like this. _

_"I guess this is what they mean when there's the mother daughter connection, huh?" I stated. _

_"Hmm...I suppose..."_

_After a while, Regina spoke again._

_"I'll always be there watching you guys. And when the time comes, I'll be here waiting for you. Don't worry though. I'll be very patient."_

_"Regina, if only there was a way to bring you back..."_

_"I've always been here. I never left. I was there when you brought Gina to the world... I was there when you visited me earlier." _

_"I know..." I replied quietly._

_"Everything will be alright," Regina assured me. Then she pressed her lips to my forehead. "I'll always be there for you." _

__My eyes opened, and the sight of Regina disappeared, along with the pastures.

I stood up. "Regina?" I whispered to the air. No response.

I touched my forehead. I could still feel her lips on my forehead, and I could still smell her apple scent. I could still sense her presence even though she was not there.

"You were right, you know," I whispered quietly. "You never left."

I thought I heard a voice that sounded like Regina say, "I told you so..."

Then, in that instant, I knew that everything would be okay.

END.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Camille22, thank you for you reviews. I really appreciate them, especially your last review. It means so much to me, so just...thank you so much. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. Let me give you a virtual hug *hugs you* thank you for supporting me. **

**And thanks to all the other reviews guys! Thank you for liking my stories. I will try to write more ffns since it's summer. But thanks for the constant support everyone! XOXOX I LOVE U ALL.**

**Disclaimer: In chapter 1.**

**Here is the final chapter. I dedicate this chapter to Camille22. Enjoy it! By the way, this chapter will be from Gina's POV. This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks to all who reviewed and read/liked this story. **

_10 Years Later... _

Today I turned 15 years old. I know that we will have a small celebration at Granny's later at night. But right now, I'm at Grandma Regina's grave.

"Hi Grandma," I greeted. I was by myself. "Today is my birthday."

The summer breeze blew around me, creating a dramatic effect on my dress. I pulled a picture of Regina out of my purse. It was the picture of her and Henry embracing in a hug.

"Mom was right, you know? I do look like you," I commented as my eyes studied the picture. Then I frowned. "Except for the chin. I have mom's chin, but I have your features...your eyes."

I didn't really expect an answer from anyone.

"It's funny. A lot of people stare at me and they tell me that I'm like a carbon copy of you. Sometimes they go, 'It's Regina Mills,' and I don't mind that at all. I'm proud of it, actually. Not just because of my looks, but because I know why mom named me Regina. I know that you died a hero protecting everyone from harm. I want to be just like you; a hero."

Then my phone rang. I picked it up. It was only a text message.

It read:

_Gina meet us at Granny's at 7 pm. Love you. Happy birthday again. - Mom xo _

"Thanks mom, I'll be there," I muttered under my breath as I texted on my phone.

"Grandma, I have to go. It's almost 7 pm and I have to get to Granny's Diner." I pulled a lily flower out from my purse.

"This is for you," I said gently as I set the flower on the ground. "I love you."

I walked out of the cemetery with a bittersweet feeling in my stomach. I wish I'd met Regina before she died. I wish I got a chance to talk to her and spend time with her. Who knows, we might have liked the same things.

It was 6:20. I walked to Granny's Diner with Emma.

"So, little sis," she teased.

I pouted. "Hey! I'm not little!" I defended myself.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing you," Emma said with a wink. "Anyways, how has your birthday been so far?"

"It was great, I guess," I shrugged my shoulders. "I visisted grandma today."

"That's great," Emma said, smiling. Her blonde curls bounced off her shoulders. "Ready for your party?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well duh, of course I am. I'm wearing my dress!"

Emma and I both laughed. "Oh yes, you look nice in it, Gina."

At the mention of my name, my mind drifted off to Grandma Regina.

"Ems, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she replied.

"How was she like?" I asked hesitantly.

"Who?" Emma asked, confused.

"Grandma Regina..." I said, as if I was stating the obvious answer.

"Oh yeah," Emma mumbled. "How do I start..."

"Please!"

"Okay then. Well, as you know... at the start, Regina and I didn't...exactly get along. She was the mayor of this town when I arrived," Emma began. "She was very uptight and kind of intimidating when I met her."

"Go on," I pressed on.

"She and I would always argue. Over Henry and pretty much everything. There was this one time she went too far, and I grabbed a chainsaw and chopped off one of the branches off her beloved apple tree."

"Wait-you used a chainsaw and chopped off a part of her tree?!" I asked, amazed.

"Uh huh. Boy, you should've seen her face. She was downright furious with me." Emma laughed at the memory.

"When the curse broke, she tried to change for Henry. I noticed the change. She was being nicer to everyone, and civil to me. We got along, even just for a short period," Emma explained.

"But her mother came, and well, fu- uh, I mean...screwed everything up. She was a really bad influence on Regina. But soon, her mother got...taken care of, and well, Regina was not pleased to say at the least. She swore revenge on...my mom. But luckily we stopped her."

"Wow," I said.

"And...a bunch of other things happened," Emma continued. "We teamed up together to save Henry from Neverland. She was really trying to redeem herself there. For Henry, and for everyone to see that she was good."

Emma shook her head. "In the end, she did redeem herself. We were on our way back to Storybrooke after saving Henry, and then Peter Pan tried to attack us all in order for us to not leave." Emma's eyes suddenly turned glossy.

Emma continued with her story. "She...Regina...was very brave. She acted like the saviour, you know? She went right up and tried to defend us all from the evil monster. She tried to use her magic, but it wasn't strong enough...and...it just wore Regina out completely. but she still tried, and in the end, she defeated Peter Pan. In return, she was very, very tired and was too weak to do anything."

"And then..." I said, still captivated by Regina's heroism.

"And then, we all managed to transport back to Storybrooke. We brought Regina to the hospital. She had fallen unconscious. The doctors tried to bring her back, but they said Regina was in a coma..." Emma's breathing pace had quickened. "Regina was in the hospital for...months. Still in a coma."

Emma was lost in her memories, I noticed.

"Then one day, the hospital contacted us. They said that there were some complications with Regina and that they needed us there. We all rushed to the hospital. But when we got there, the worst news had come true. Regina...didn't make it. She died..."

I know Emma was reliving the day her former nemesis died, and I could tell that it still hurt.

"I...I'm sorry, Ems. I should've not asked you...I had no idea it still hurt..." I said, hugging Emma.

"No, that's alright. You needed to hear what happened to our hero, Gina."

"Can you still go on with the story, Emma?" I asked.

She nodded.

"As soon as we heard the news, we were all very sad. She died a hero, Gina...we admired her for that. Henry was devastated. He tried to kiss Regina in hopes of reviving her, but it didn't work. Regina wasn't put under a curse or anything. She was gone, and nothing could be done to bring her back."

"I'm so, so sorry," I whispered softly.

"It's in the past," Emma said, trying to lighten the mood. "At first, we couldn't accept the fact that she was gone. She was a very strong woman, and we couldn't believe it. Then we started to accept the fact that she's gone. Things got better, but we still held a special place for Regina in our hearts."

Emma had been talking a lot that we hadn't even noticed that we were in front of Granny's Diner.

"Emma, thank you for telling me about Regina. You're right, she's a hero." I said, wiping a stray tear off my cheek.

She nodded. "Hey, time to celebrate the birthday girl's day, right?"

"Oh right!" I said. I had completely forgotten that it was my birthday.

We both entered the diner, and everyone was there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINA!" they all sang together. My face turned red.

"Thanks guys..." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, Gina baby!" Mom flung her arms around me. "I have a present for you."

"Mom, you didn't have to..." I protested.

"Yes, I have to,"

Mom went to the back of the room. She came back with a small box with a red ribbon on top of it.

"Open it!" she said eagerly.

I took the box from my mother's hands and carefully unwrapped the box. I opened the box. I gasped.

"Mom, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed happily.

I looked at the content inside the box. I recognized the necklace; I saw a lot of pictures with Regina wearing it. It was a beautiful apple tree necklace. It reminded me of the Storybrooke logo.

"It was one of her favourite necklaces, Gina..." Mother told me. Her face cracked into a sad smile. "She would have wanted you to have it."

I nodded. "Thank you mom."

I took the necklace and wore it around my neck.

Emma came over to me.

"You look even more like her now, especially with that necklace on," she complimented me. "Even more with that beautiful smile of yours that just lights up your brown eyes." I giggled at Emma's comment.

"Thank you, sis."

That night after the party, I secretly made my way out to our balcony. It was nice and peaceful there. Then I felt a sudden shift in the air.

I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself not at the balcony anymore, but above the Storybrooke tower.

'How-did I get here?' I wondered to myself.

"You don't have to worry about that," said an unfamiliar voice. It was a woman.

The voice sounded like velvet; smooth. The owner of the voice sounded like there was something mysterious about her.

I turned around, not afraid. In fact the voice comforted me.

"Who are you?" I asked fearlessly. "Show yourself to me."

I heard a light chuckle. "They were right, you_ do_ look like me."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" I asked again.

I felt the presence move towards me. Slowly, I could start to make out my face. There was something familiar about this woman.

I've seen her before...

I gasped. "Grandma Regina?"

She nodded and smiled warmly. I could barely register what's in front of me. Without thinking, I asked, "You're alive...and..._young__._"

The older brunette standing in front of me really did look like me. I have her dark brown eyes and pretty much her whole face. Except for the chin. Now I truly understood what everyone meant by "you look just like her,".

Regina laughed heartily. "Really? Of course I'm young."

I was very confused. "But you're dead," I pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose that's true," she replied, humming.

"Then why are you here? Why am I able to see you?"

"I've always been here...Gina. I never left. I simply stayed and watched you grow into a young lady," Regina whispered softly. I went over and embraced my late grandmother

"Grandma... I wish you were still here," I said, closing my eyes.

"I _am_ here," she assured me. Then her eyes got a little darker. "And please, don't call me grandma. I don't want to feel old."

We both laughed. "Okay then, Regina."

After a moment of laughter, the older woman spoke again. "I'm proud of you, do you know that?" she spoke clearly, her voice echoing throughout the town. I wondered how people were still sleeping at how her voice echoed.

"How?" I asked.

"You're making everyone so happy," she replied. "Something I never did manage to do in my time here on Earth."

"What are you talking about?" I said. "Snow, my mother- she said that she honours you. She loves you still, even after everything that has been done."

Regina sighed. "I know that too..." She ran her digits along her fluffed dark brunette hair. "I know everything. She named you after me."

"Which is why I always looked up to you," I added boldly. The older brunette woman smiled at Gina's words.

"You remind me of Snow, your mother. She always did look up to me too," Regina said. I noticed the change of tone in her voice. Her tone had taken a sadder tone. "Even when I tried to kill her countless times. She still believed there was good in me."

"There is!" I insisted. "From the stories mom told me, yes, I could tell that there is still good in you."

"You're very sweet," Regina noted. "But like I told your mother before, my past actions cannot be undone. What happened in the past? It has already happened and trying to alter the past...well, it could end up very badly."

There was a moment of silence.

"Why...are you telling me all of this?" I asked sheepishly after a minute. The dark haired woman looked at me intently, as if she was trying to dig deep and see right through me and into my soul.

"Because I accept this, my fate. I guess there are just times in which proving to everybody- including your loved ones - that you have changed means that your life has to pay. And I think that it's only fitting." Regina was being completely honest with the young girl beside her. "I truly accept it, and you know what, Gina? I am happy here. I don't get to suffer from the hands of cruelty in this world."

"Yes, you're right." I said. "But everyone here misses you. Including me. And I haven't met you yet, but for some reason I miss you just as much as everybody, if not, even more because all of them always tell me that you were a hero."

Regina looked at me with such adoration.

"I felt drawn to you," I continued on. "I wanted to meet you; everyone worshipped you for your selfless act. And then there's me who hasn't been there present at the time when you showed your heroism. It's like I missed a part of my family."

"I didn't know that I meant that much to you, Gina," Regina said softly.

"Well... I guess you know now."

"Hmm..." Regina hummed.

"Regina?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"If you're dead, how am I able to see you? To be able to feel your presence, to be able to actually hold you?" The question hung in the air.

"Gina, listen closely," Regina whispered. "Have you ever heard of dreams?"

"Of course I have," I said as I shrugged.

Then realization hit me. "This...is a dream. But it's not really a dream."

My namesake nodded brightly. "Yes, you are right dear."

"So, does that mean that...I'm dead too?" The question sounded silly, but it seemed to be the only explanation possible.

"Heavens, no!" Regina exclaimed. "You're still too young, and you still have great accomplishments to make." I breathed a sigh in relief.

"Then _why_ am I here?"

"Think about it. Think really hard, Gina."

I thought about it. Why was I here?

Of course.

After all the stories I have heard about Regina Mills, I had longed to see her. To have a special connection of some sorts with her.

I gave a small gasp. "I know why," I whispered.

"You simply wanted to see me," Regina added on. "I also wanted to connect with you."

"But-" I began.

"I know this because I can see what it is you truly want."

"Which is..." I trailed off.

"Being able to connect with me." Regina pointed out. "We never had a chance to get to know each other, and now we're both being given a chance to do so."

"What do you mean we're both being given a chance?" I interjected. "Wait-" I let the information sink in. "That means we're both only connecting through our minds."

Regina sighed. "You're right, well...sort of."

"What does that mean?!" I exclaimed. "This is all happening in my head right?"

"Yes and no," the angel replied.

"I don't understand."

"Yes, this is happening in your head. No this is not happening in your head because I am actually in front of you, all flesh and blood. Do you understand now, Gina?"

It took me a moment to absorb what Regina just told me. "I...yeah, sort of."

Regina patted me on the shoulder. "You'll fully understand this in time."

Just then, the clock tower chimed its bells.

"You know, I should get going," Regina stated. She sounded unsure, not really wanting to leave. "You should also get going, Gina. Everyone will be worried sick about their little princess."

I frowned. "How do I go back?"

Regina smiled, showing all her perfect straight teeth. "Simple. Just close your eyes."

I was about to close my eyes when another question popped into my head. "Wait- Regina..."

"Yes dear?" It sounded like she longed to stay longer.

"Is this the last time I'll ever see you? Or will I see you again?" I was so desperate to know, especially knowing the fact that she was well, not really alive. She was dead.

"Of course not, Gina. How could you ever think that?" She sent a watery smile at me.

"Well, you're dead," I said. "Sorry," I added hurriedly, seeing a flash of pain on the woman's face.

"It's alright. You are right though, I am dead," Regina said quietly. "But don't lose hope, Gina. I am and will always be around, watching you live your life happily."

"So does that I mean this isn't the last we'll see of each other?"

Regina shook her head. "No, of course not."

The dark haired woman went up to me. "Goodbye," she whispered. "I'll miss you. But know that I'm always there for you. Just look up at the stars at night, you'll see. Look for the brightest star. That's me, shining my brightest for all of you."

Regina wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "I'll see you around," she whispered.

I couldn't help but utter "Grandma" to the older woman. Tears had already fallen fresh from my tear filled eyes.

"Shh...don't cry. Everything's going to be alright," she assured me. "Just look at the sky, Gina."

And I did. I gasped. She was right. There was a bunch of stars out at the sky, but my eyes focused on the brightest star.

I tore my eyes away from the eyes to look for Regina, but she was gone. I closed my eyes. I felt a warm breeze surround me. I slowly opened my eyes. I was no longer at the clock tower, but in our balcony.

"Regina..." I whispered. My eyes looked up at the sky, and there the brightest star still shone out brightly, even brighter than I have ever seen.

"I already miss you."

Then, out of nowhere I heard a worried voice. "Gina? Gina, oh thank god you're here!" It was mom. She joined me up on the balcony.

"I just...wanted fresh air," I lied. Thankfully, mom didn't detect my lie. I really wanted to keep my encounter with Regina a secret, not because I was being selfish, but because I wanted it to be personal.

"Oh, okay then. Happy birthday again Gina. I love you so much." Mom placed a kiss on my forehead. Then she was gone.

"Love you too," I called out as a grin graced my features.

Once again, I looked up at the stars. The brightest star, Regina, twinkled even brighter.

"Goodnight, Regina."

** END (For real)**

* * *

**So there it is. Hope y'all enjoyed my story, and sorry if you thought the ending was a bit crappy. I really did enjoy writing this story down, as I want Regina and Snow to have that mother/daughter relationship on the show (but that will happen probably in a long time, when Regina's redeemed herself). Anyways, please review this story because it will give me feedback on how well I did on the story (and maybe some tips on how to improve too!). **

**Once again, thank you all for taking the time to read this story. I love you all. **

**Until next time,**

**Blackstar48 xoxoxo**


End file.
